


Heaven on earth

by Shadanakara



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadanakara/pseuds/Shadanakara
Summary: What if Eredin had chosen a different method of warfare...





	Heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Рай на земле](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364596) by Shadanakara. 



At some point he made a mistake. He screwed up and it all went downhill. Blood. A wild chase. Murder. Betrayal. An endless pursuit, exhausting, annoying, arousing no excitement like it had before. His prey had become smart, fast, had grown fangs and claws, she had been killing his riders. The losses were not significant, but it was no longer amusing.

It had seemed so simple at the beginning. He offended her but her pride was swallowed by admiration. She blushed at a minutest sign of courtesy on his part. This is what one pitiable flower can do, just what one irenical glance is capable of.

He could have, if he had only wished to, taken her in that pavilion. Or later when they dined together. He could have taken her and made her his ally - easily. But he had no interest in or patience for that.

So, what happened in the end? Quirky, sly Crevan had snatched the girl from under his very nose. That very Crevan, who had made her warm their king's bed, who would not think twice before cutting her to pieces in his laboratory. Suddenly that very elf became her mentor, protector, a friend even. What did he do to gain her trust? Put a spell on her? Or had he been sleeping with her? It could not be true. Crevan was above this, too proud and fastidious. So, what did Crevan have that Eredin did not?

The answer was obvious. Patience, reserve, reticence. Avallac'h always thought ahead, never gave away his plans. Unlike him, Sparrowhawk threw himself at his prey without a second thought, did not wait in ambush for hours and days, licking hungrily his cunning neb. Eredin did not tell lies, he was always honest. Cruel - yes. But honest.

Eredin would have never thought that Avallac'h could betray him. They had been friends for so many centuries and all had gone to waste. Crevan would never confess it, but the King of the Wild Hunt knew that Avallac'h had lost his mind when he had met Zireael. He despised himself, despised the girl, made himself believe that his interest in her was scientific and that of pure altruism. But it was obvious that in fact he had followed the green of Ciri's eyes like an ox goes to the slaughter. Perhaps Eredin was mistaken in thinking that Crevan would ever lead Ciri through the hell of his laboratory as those eyes could not be harmed. All the rest could be shred to pieces but not the eyes. Unfortunately, the eyes can only be as a part of the whole. Who knows, maybe Crevan would be the first to kill himself if anything happened to the girl. And Sparrowhawk would laugh at the news of his death. And weep.

For the moment they both had disappeared. For almost half a year Eredin had heard nothing of them. Crevan had finally found a covert deep enough. Eredin could not imagine what Avallac'h and Ciri could be doing together for so long, in what ways he had been using her. But one thing was clear. Something had to be changed. Strongarm methods were not always the best choice. Perhaps, he should try to act more gently, delicately, keep it simple.

He called for Caranthir. The latter did not keep him waiting - not because of Eredin being his king but as a tribute of their friendship.

\- We set off for the Seidhe world tomorrow. See to that that everyone is ready and...

For a moment Eredin covered his eyes with his hand, as if hesitant about what he was going to say.

\- Among dh'oine no one has ever seen our faces, right?

Caranthir frowned in an attempt to grasp what Eredin was hinting at.

\- No. But what does it matter?

\- It does, - he had already overcome a moment's indecision and his voice had regained his usual metal note. - We are going to pivot our strategy. No dh'oine can tell Aen Elle from Aen Seidhe, right?.. Tomorrow we are leaving our armour at home, you and I as well. You can take a sword if you wish, though. Have everyone wash themselves thoroughly, put on their best clothes, some fragrance perhaps... Kick Imlerith out of the party: he's bald and ugly. The same applies to all those with scars on their faces. Replace them with younger warriors, fresh and handsome and eloquent. In short, we must look as if we've come to make peace on earth, not war.

Caranthir looked startled as Eredin went on.

\- When we hop, the first thing to do is form an alliance with Seidhe, as we are but few and might need support of our brethren. After that we'll split into groups and try to invade one of their cities, - he chuckled and grinned in a sly way. - Novigrad, for example. But no warfare this time.

\- How are we going to achieve that?

\- The plan is primitive. Do you remember how in good old times Seidhe won the trust of dh'oine? Oh, no, you sure don't - you were not yet born. I'll tell you how - they used sex. Dh'oine grew very fond of the beautiful elves and began sleeping with them and then protecting them from their own kind. Sex. The best way to form an alliance.

\- But we live in a different time, - noted Caranthir.

\- You're wrong. Nothing has changed. We still have hatred. We still have lust. You, for example, have you ever slept with dh'oine?

Caranthir blushed.

\- Well...

\- Of course, you have. Have you any idea how I know? Because everyone fucks with dh'oine. Well, except Crevan maybe. Not sure even about him, though. What I mean is we don't have to invent the wheel.

\- Still, I don't quite understand how we're going to get the city.

\- Look at your yourself in the mirror. What do you see there? I, for instance, would never believe you're a cold-blooded murderer, if I didn't know it already. Your face could be that of a savior of the world, - he smiled. - Sometimes looking at you, I still have doubts about your true nature. Dh'oine females would kill for the likes of you and me. See to that that everyone keep his mouth shut. We must convince dh'oine that there are kind elves who wish to save them from the Ice Age. Their females are sure to believe us. And when their males come for us, they're going to kill each other, trust me on this.

"Have never heard of such nonsesnse in my whole life," - thought Caranthir. "Looks like our king has lost his head."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

When Caranthir teleported them to the coast of the Hindarsfjall island, Eredin sat down onto the shore and prepared to wait.

\- Deter Crevan from coming here for some time but make no additional harm.

\- I couldn't do any additional harm, there's no healthy spot left on his body.

\- Fine. You can go now.

\- You sure you don't need my protection?

\- No. Today my best protection is absence of protection.

Caranthir sighed and, shaking his head, left.

As Eredin had expected, in a short while a teleport was opened above the surface of the sea and the girl fell out of it with a loud splash.

"Damn," - thought Eredin to himself, - "I haven't been planning to take a swim."

With an effort he made himself get up hastily and stepped into the chilly water. Back onto the shore he lay on the sand for a while, breathing heavily, trembling from cold. Ciri had not regained consciousness as yet. He would have to carry her.

\- I'm freezing to the bone, Zireael. Don't you?

He got up slowly, put the girl on his shoulder and made his way to the village. Luckily the nearest village was close enough.

"It's not as simple as I thought, you know, being your guardian. Avallac'h must be doing this every day. A bit tiresome for an elderly elf. Poor Crevan."

Eredin broke into one of the houses and, flooding the floor with water, dripping from his and Ciri's clothes, demanded to provide them with dry ones and clean bandages for the girl had somehow managed to scratch the skin on her back and bosom. Without uttering a word, dh'oine handed over what was asked of them to the menacing but beautiful elf.

\- Here you are in my arms, Swallow. Naked. No matter what, - he said through clenched teeth, undressing Ciri. Touched her breasts before covering them with a bandage. - Has Crevan managed to defile you yet? Or do I still have a chance to be the first?

He wrapped her in a blanket, changed his clothes and lay down on a bench, guarding his trophy, waiting for the girl to open her eyes.

He had to wait until the next morning. When he was about to lose his patience, Ciri opened one eye and recoiled on her bed at the sight of the elf and fell off the bed. The haze in her head vanished at once. She moaned.

The elf sprang up to his feet, wishing to aid her but Ciri stopped him with a nervous gesture.

\- Stay where you are, bustard. Where am I? Where's Avallac'h?

He stopped dead while looking at her quizzically.

\- I believe, Avallac'h is fine. Well, as fine as it's possible in his condition. He's coming for you, don't you worry about that. You're in Skellige now, at some dh'oine's house. I brought you here after you'd fallen out of a teleport. Saved your life.

\- You're lying, - hissed Ciri, searching for her sword with her eyes.

\- Not at all, - he said calmly, grabbing her by the shoulders, helping to return to the bed. - Don't make so much noise, please. I've come to talk.

\- I don't have a slightest wish to speak to you. The only thing I'd like to do with you is to see you dead.

\- Fine, - he said calmly, reaching for her sword.

With a swift gesture Eredin threw away the sheath and handed the sword to the witchress. Pointed the tip of the blade at his throat.

\- If you wish to kill me, here I am.

Ciri looked at him perplexedly. Her head was spinning.

\- What is it you think you're doing? Is it a joke of some sort.

\- Far from it. I am unarmed. With no armor on me. I'm not sure, if you know, but I am not able to teleport without it. It has been charmed by a very capable sage, - he paused at that. So, if you still wish to kill me, it's gonna be easy.

Ciri frowned and tried to make herself do what she had wished for so long. But her hands trembled and tears glistened in her eyes.

\- That's it, - said Eredin, gently taking the sword out of her hands. - You cannot kill me. Because you always liked me.

Amazed at his impudence, she chuckled and lowered her eyes.

\- What do you want from me?

\- I've come to open your eyes.

\- You're not the first one.

\- I've come to tell you, - he sat down at the corner of her bed and looked at her intently, - that I've suddenly realized that I don't have to chase you like a rabbit.

\- You've suddenly turned righteous?

\- No. But I've decided to follow the example of your sage friend.

\- What does it mean?

\- Think for yourself. He winds you round his finger, makes you do whatever he wants.

\- Don't think you can turn us against each other.

\- Zireael, I've known Crevan for almost five hundred years. You might not know this, but he would never do anything for dh'oine out of kindness. He despises you... even more, than I do. Everything he tells you is a lie.

\- I don't believe a word you say. He saved my life numerous times.

\- So what? It does not prove anything. Avallac'h takes care of all his stuff well which does not mean he loves it. You don't believe me, do you? I can prove I'm telling the truth. Think of how many times you and Avallac'h soaked through under a downpour, how many times you pined away of heat and froze to the bone? Have you ever seen Avallac'h fall asleep in wet clothes, like you have? Or suffer from cold or the sun? You think he's so steadfast? Ciri, he's got all his clothes charmed like you and I have never dreamed of. From it he gets protection, it gets dry in a second. Has Crevan ever lended you his cloak for you to get warm? Has he ever asked you how you feel? No? And you know why? 'Coz he doesn't give a damn!

\- That's not true! He healed my scars.

\- Oh, really? Why are they still on your face, huh? If Crevan really wanted to heal them, he would wipe them off your face like dirt. He's able to level a town to the ground, should he wish that. You have no idea what you're talking about.

Ciri contemplated his words for a minute.

\- Well, suppose you're right. What then? Unlike you, Avallac'h does not wish to kill me.

\- He told you that? - Eredin was about to lose his patience. - You think, Avallac'h would ever tell you, even if he had such an intention? And who told you that I wish your death? - he whispered passionately.

\- And you don't?

\- I wish to use you, not harm you.

\- I'm flattered, sorry if I'm not kissing your feet yet.

\- Soon enough I will conquer this world and not in the way you'd think I will. At this very moment my riders have already taken a whole city without spilting a single drop of blood. They are treated like heroes with cries: "This is my elf, I've seen him first." And I'm gonna be worshipped as a god. When I've become king over dh'oine, I'll be needing a queen. If she's going to be human, I'll only benefit from it.

\- Are you proposing to me?

\- Take it as you like. We need each other, Zireael. With me no one would ever harm you. Not even Crevan. Your kind will accept me eagerlywith you. Besides, - he grinned lustfully, - I will give you what you desired in Tir na Lia. But do not worry, I will not tie you to my bed. You can even fuck Crevan if you like. I'm not planning to lift his curse, though.

\- What self-abnegation. You're even ready to sleep with me.

\- Well-well, Ciri. I don't mind sleeping with dh'oine at all. I'm just not ready to treat them as equals.

\- What a pity.

\- But for you I am ready to make an exception. Moreover, I am ready to wait. I'm leaving now and you need to return to the shore, if you still wish to see your savior. He's soon to arrive. I wonder, what he looks like now.

He got up, grabbed his cloak and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped, returned to the bed, kissed Ciri swiftly on the lips and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ciri was lying in bed, numb with amazement. Then all of a sudden she broke into a nervous laugh. She still felt Eredin's warmth on her lips.

She got up slowly, got dressed and left the house.

On the shore, leaning against a rock, with a mask covering his face, was sitting Avallac'h. Ciri got down on one knee as he lifted his head to face her.

\- How are you?

\- Run into an old acquaintance, - he answered coarsely, so that Ciri didn't recognize his voice. - I had to tarry to pay respect to him.

\- And I... fell into the sea, - she watched him closely, trying to figure out how far the curse had progressed.

\- Phylactery. What's with it?

Ciri lowered her gaze and shook her head slightly.

\- We're out of time then.

\- What are we going to do?

"You are not going to do a thing, Zireael. And I'm going to take your soul out. At least I will try."

\- We'll think of something, just give me a minute.

\- Avallac'h...

\- He's listening.

\- Is it true that your clothes are charmed?

\- Is it news to you, really?

Ciri looked away. The fact that she had failed to repair the phylactery, did not matter so much now.


End file.
